


For You Only

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Three Little Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Xander discuss their long friendship. With pegging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Invisionary](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Invisionary).



Xander wouldn't let - Xander let Anya but - Xander wouldn't even let Buffy - unless of course she begged. Or asked. Or seemed to want to -

Xander wouldn't be buggered by just anyone.

But Xander's known Willow since before he could speak, and when she's naked for him, Xander can't speak at all.

And he's like this for her, raw and newborn.

And he's like this for her, bouncing up the stairs to preschool, willing and eager to learn. Willow can make Xander forget that he hates school.

And he's like this for her, tongue-tied and twisted, and he can't think of how to show her how he loves her except to touch her, to feel her breasts, to stroke her pussy, to pull her long ponytail and run away, scared, because he doesn't know what he feels at all.

And he's always been like this for her, even when he wasn't. He licks the ice cream off her nose this time, and always will again.

"Say you're sorry," Willow whispers, and slips the first finger in.

"I'm sorry." He'd say anything.

The first time Xander kissed her, he forgot for a minute that he was alive. He'd die for her. He thinks he has.

"Say you love me."

"I've always loved you, Will." She slips another finger in.

And he can't remember anything else, just fingers, just Willow fingers, Willow hands, and bliss.


End file.
